


En llamas

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro entre el agua y el fuego





	En llamas

Despues de que el Principe Exiliado y el Dragon del Oeste se convirtieran en traidores de la nacion del fuego. El señor del fuego Ozai mando a su hija menor,La Princesa Azula, a capturar al avatar Aang.  
Fria,calculadora,cruel, metodica,sarcastica, ambiciosa y de caracter asesino.Asi es Azula, ojos miel como los de ozai, 168 cm, delgada pero fuerte, maestra fuego azul y practicante de las artes marciales por excelencia. Salio del palacio de la nacion del fuego a la caza del avatar. Primeramente ella sola para medir las capacidades de su enemigo,antes de atacar.

En un Bosque en el reyno tierra, se encontraban acampando 4 chicos: Sokka, Katara,Toph y Aang.   
Tenian comida, agua, proteccion, un pequeño claro donde dormian con sus sacos y appa,algunas moras. Parecia un lugar tranquilo,seguro y solitario.

Katara: Hace tiempo que no vemos a zukko  
Sokka: Quiza ya abandono la busqueda del avatar,bobo  
Toph: Nose, quiza solo se esta encontrando consigo mismo como dijo su tio.  
Katara: Bueno,disfrutemos y mantengamos la esperanza de no verlo mas.

A cientos de kilometros de ahi sobre volaba un globo rojo con la insignia real, era azula con un grupo de maestros fuego, pero no habia señal del avatar.Y apenas era la hora del desayuno,mas tarde tendria una pista aseguraba la cruel princesa. Cerca de las 3 pm sobrevolaban una enorme area boscosa del reyno tierra. Con un catalejos azula logro ver un pequeño claro con agua, quiza ahi los encontraria.  
Azula: Guardia,me bajo aqui, los vere en 12 horas exactamente  
Guardia: Correcto Princesa.  
De una tosca cuerda azula bajo con gracia y sin dificultad a esa zona.

Caminando y con guardia baja camino un par de kilometros hasta que llego al otro lado del lago, muy buen escondite.Con su catalejos de bolsillo observo al bobo del boomerang, la chica de la tierra control y al avatar. Perfecto, se encontraban a la orilla del lago, tomando el sol.  
La princesa seguia observando planeando el momento exacto de atacar.

Las transparentes y calidas aguas del lago comenzaron a formar una enorme ola a punto de impactar en el equipo avatar. De entre ellas aparecio una hermosa figura de piel morena, cabello largo y ojos azules.Una bellisima maestra agua de nombre katara. Al cabalgar la ola, sintio que alguien los observaba desde el bosque.   
Azula titubeo y detuvo su ataque, fue a caminar y espero al anochecer, cerca de media noche se acerco mas a donde dormian,contemplo muy de cerca el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de katara y se alejo, aun faltaba tiempo para reunirse con sus hombres, caminando por donde habia entrado.

Katara: Quien eres tu y porque nos espias?  
Azula: No te paresco familiar,princesa?  
Katara: Callate y dime  
Azula: Debo de recuperar mi honor para regresar a mi nacion!!! (Imitando a zuko)  
Katara: Zukko  
Azula: Asi es soy hermana de zuzu e hija del señor del fuego.  
Katara: En guardia  
Azula: No es necesario ,princesa, solo queria decirte que me gustas mucho y si me puedes regalar un beso me ire en paz.  
Katara: Estas demente! Nunca!  
Azula: Como quieras, ya nos veremos  
Katara: Espera!  
Azula: Que paso, princesa  
Katara: Enserio te gusto?  
Azula: Si y mucho, pero es mejor que me vaya (Alejandose rumbo a un barranco)  
Katara: No,espera!  
Azula: De momento no, me tengo que ir mañana quiza,pero si me gustas mucho. (Lanzandose al vacio)  
Katara se quedo pensando y camino lentamente al campamento, para caer profundamente dormida en su bolsa.  
A la mañana siguiente, se levanta temprano para mandar a sokka a buscar madera para el fuego del dia y noche, aang a buscar peces y toph que refuerze las rocas que los protegen.

Toph: Nos vamos a quedar otro dia?

Sokka: Si, ya falta poco para llegar a ba sing se. No le veo nada de malo de nuevo  
Aang: Sirve que yo practico los 3 elementos que se, falta el fuego pero no creo que aga falta.

sokka: Debemos llegar con el rey y hablarle del eclipse y una posible invasion a la nacion de fuego.  
Aang: Oh vaya, nose si para esa fecha pueda derrotar al señor del fuego.

Con su control toph, sentia que entre mas pasaba el dia el corazon de katara se aceleraba, no sabia por que pero era muy extraño.

Aang se dedico despues del almuerzo a practicar aire control, sokka a revisar pergaminos que extrajo de la biblioteca.Katara pensaba en lo que paso la noche anterior.  
La tarde iba callendo lentemante por lo cual, los chicos decidieron nadar un rato y despues bañarse por ordenes de katara.

Toph: Odio bañarme y ni siquiera se nadar  
Sokka: Yo te enseño  
Toph: a que? a nadar o abañarme?  
Sokka:.....vamos,agarrate de mi y flotas  
Aang: Vamos katara

Katara: Ahora no, dejame flotar un poco y luego bañarme  
Aang: Que te pasa?

Katara: Nada!  
Aang: Es que el agua y jugar es lo nuestro  
Katara: No,no  
Toph: Anda muy extraña desde anoche

Sokka: Que haras de cenar  
Katara (A lo lejos flotando)

Paso cerca de una hora, cuando katara se alejo mas para bañarse,desenrredarse el cabello.  
Salio del agua y se dirijio a su bolsa,tomando crema humectante que se puso en su cuerpo y un poco de perfume.

Katara: Voy a hacer de cenar, ensalada,palitos de pescado y frituras con moras.  
Sokka: Genial hermana.

Toph: Suena delicioso  
Aang: aja

Siguieron nadando en lo que estaba la cena, el sol fue deborado por la nubes y se empezo a hacer de noche. Los chicos salieron del agua, aang los secaba y estaban limpios,listos para cenar.

Katara: La cena esta lista chicos.  
Aang/sokka/toph: Gracias  
Sokka: Delicioso  
Toph: Muy bien,katara  
Aang: Estas mejor?  
Katara: No pasa nada mientras sonreia

Al terminar la cena,satisfechos. Se pusieron a hacer planes al llegar a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.Estuvieron platicando y riendo de todo,desde como derrotar al ejercito de la tierra hasta como convertirse en reyes. Cerca de las 11pm el sueño los comenzo a vencer.Katara se ofrecio a pasarles un poco de agua para relajarlos y que durmieran mejor. Asi fue, calleron profundamente dormidos. Katara se fue a dormir un momento. Se desperto de golpe, la noche estaba freca, se escuchaban los grillos y el golpeteo del agua contra las rocas de la orilla,la poca luna llena estaba a medio cielo oculta tras las nubes. Empezo a caminar un poco cada vez mas hasta llegar al lugar donde paso el encuentro de la noche anterior.

Katara: Eres una tonta katara,aqui no hay nadie.  
Azula: Hola princesa!  
Katara: Hola.  
Azula: Me daras un beso para marcharme  
Katara: Si (Acercandose lentamente a la hija de ozai)  
Azula: Gracias (Acercandose mas)

Sus labios se tocaron levemente,dulcemente despues con pasion, como si llevaran esperandolo mucho tiempo.

Katara: Es tan suave y calida.  
Azula: Se siente tan bien

La princesa de la nacion del fuego se separa de la maestra agua.

Azula: Gracias,fue perfecto,ahora me voy(Caminando de nuevo)  
Katara detras de ella a paso veloz  
Katara: Hey Espera!, azula voltea desprevenida cuando katara la ataca en el brazo y en el rostro,tumbandola en el piso  
Katara: esto es por lastimar personas inocentes!  
Azula: Esta bien princesa, quiza lo meresco.Cuidate y haz lo que tu corazon te dicte.  
Katara:Espera (Tomandola de la mano y volviendola a besar)

El beso en la oscuridad,sin testigos mas que la luna y las nubes.


End file.
